syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
23 January 1961
Utica Daily Press- Barnett's Clutch Goals, Give Nats Win, 112-109 Two field goals by Dick Barnett in the final 30 seconds gave the Syracuse Nats a come from behind, 112-109, victory over the Los Angeles Lakers before 4,260 fans in the Utica Memorial Auditorium yesterday afternoon. It was the Nats' fifth straight and their seventh win in eight starts. The final period was practically a repeat of the New Year's Night contest here when the Nats lost a 126-125 decision to the Cincinnati Royals. The Syracusans roared from behind in both instances, the score was tied six times in the final canto, and this time the Nats had the essentials to bring home the bacon in a thriller. Barnett, the Nats' high scorer with 27 points, made good on 11 of 18 field goal attempts, hitting on four of them in the crucial last period. But as expected, the star of the contest was the fabulous Elgin Baylor who piled up 38 points for the Lakers in the 45 minutes he played, getting 14 field goals in 31 tries and 10 of 11 foul tries. He also led both teams with 18 rebounds and seven assists. Baylor's spectacular shooting and all-around play drew "oohs" and "ahs" all afternoon and gave the Nats all kinds of headaches. Dave Gambee couldn't stop him and the Nats finally slowed the former Seattle All-American down by double teaming. Baylor had 21 the first half as the Lakers led 30-21 at the first quarter and 56-51 at the half, leading 54-47 at one point. It was 84-81 Lakers going into the final period. While Baylor was red hot the first half, hitting on 8 of 14 field goal tries, Dolph Schayes and Johnny Kerr were way off in their shooting. Dolph hit on one out of 10 the first two periods, getting only three points. But he came back strong in the last half, to increase his total to 21 before the game ended. Sharing Nats' scoring honors with Barnett and Schayes was Hal Greer, who contributed 20 points, being successful on 8 of 13 field goal tries. Barnett played for 43 minutes and Schayes 42 while Jerry West, with 42 minutes, and Baylor were the "iron men" for the Lakers who took the lead midway in the first quarter and stayed ahead until Schayes dropped in a long one with 9:43 to go in the fourth to make the score 89-83. From then on in it was seesaw and the crowd loved every minute of it. Jim Krebs and Barnett swapped field goals and then Baylor and Al Bianchi exchanged layups. Schayes and Kerr popped in five fouls and Rudy Larusso one and the Nats led, 96-94. Baylor made it 98-96 and Hundley's two fouls tied it again. Barney Cable went into action for the Nats with a pair of double-deckers and the Syracusans had a four-point lead. Baylor cut the margin down with three points but Swede Halbrook dropped in two fouls and it was 104-101. Baylor made his final field goal with a jump shot with 2:43 to go and Hawkins dropped in a rebound to give the Lakers a 105-104 lead. Baylor fouled Schayes and the Nats were ahead again, 106-105, but Ray Felix changed that by sinking a rebound. Gambee put the Nats ahead by a point with a two-pointer and Jerry West came back with a set from the foul line and the Lakers' led 109-108, with 40 seconds to go. Then Barnett went into action and his two shots and Baylor was kept from scoring in the final seconds. An offensive foul was called on Frank Selvy just before the game ended giving the Nats the ball out of bounds and it was all over. The Nats and Lakers fly to Los Angeles today for games tomorrow and Wednesday. The game was well handled by Jim Duffy and Dick Sheldon. LOS ANGELES: Baylor (14-10-38), Felix (3-5-11), Hawkins (1-1-3), Hundley (0-3-3), Krebs (5-4-14), Larusso (4-6-14), Leonard (2-2-6), Selvy (3-1-7), West (6-1-13) TOTALS (38-33-109). SYRACUSE: Barnett (11-5-27), Bianchi (2-0-4), Cable (5-2-12), Costello (1-1-3), Gambee (3-2-8), Greer (8-4-20), Halbrook (2-3-7), Kerr (2-4-8), Roberts (1-0-2), Schayes (4-13-21) TOTALS (39-34-112). Category:1960-61 Category:Nationals Category:January 23 Category:Barnett Category:Bianchi Category:Cable Category:Costello Category:Gambee Category:Greer Category:Halbrook Category:Kerr Category:Roberts Category:Schayes Category:Selvy